


Cut My Lip

by ncts00line



Series: I Found A Home In you - Johnhyuck [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Mentioned Huang Ren Jun, Mentioned Zhong Chen Le, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncts00line/pseuds/ncts00line
Summary: They couldn't stop now, they were at their peak, there was not time for injuries.





	Cut My Lip

It was a rare day off for NCT, a day for the members to catch up on sleep, to go out or, in most of the members cases, to do nothing.

Donghyuck was alone in his shared room, his roomate, Jaehyun, was currently out with Johnny. The younger boy was on Jaehyun's bed (a habit he had formed for when it was just him in their room), just mindlessly scrolling through Twitter.

He eventually got bored of this, and decided to be productive, to go to the studio and practice for a little bit. Donghyuck turned his phone off and put it in his back pocket, grabbed a jacket and a bottle of water out the fridge, and walked the short distance to the practice rooms.

Walking down the corridor to the NCT practice room, he, as expected, found it empty. Donghyuck plugged his phone into the speakers, chose a random playlist and began warming up, before deciding to just go through all the dances he could remember at that moment.

Donghyuck had been practicing Cherry Bomb when it happened. The song was over a year old now, and with the amount of times 127 had performed it, Donghyuck knew the choreography inside out.

The dancer's mind drifted off, his muscles memory kicking in, leading him to the very end of the dance. Donghyuck began to walk into the iconic split, when he felt a sharp pain shoot up to his left knee. A pained yelp left Donghyuck's mouth as his knee buckled underneath him, causing him to fall to the floor.

He lay there for a moment, on his side, unsure of what had just happened. Donghyuck tried to stand up again, when he felt the pain had subsided enough, but when he put pressure on the injured leg, he collapsed back to the ground.

Donghyuck rolled off his side and onto his back, whimpering with the pain the movement brought. Tears sprang to teen's eyes, as he sat up and rolled up his trouser leg to see if there was anything wrong with his knee.

There wasn't anything noticeably wrong at first, but upon closer inspection, Donghyuck's knee appeared to be red and a bit swollen, with a small stab of pain coursing through it with every gentle prod.

Donghyuck wasn't sure as to how he had injured himself. He had warmed up and stretched, like he always did, and was practicing choreography that he knew better than he knew himself. He hadn't changed anything or done anything new, so how had Donghyuck injured his knee?

Lowering himself so he was lying down again, Donghyuck looked up at the bright ceiling. The small amount of sweat that had accumulated under his hair felt sticky on his forehead, the coolness of the floor seemingly absorbing his warmth. His hand quickly flew to his mouth as a small sob escaped, a single tear slowly rolling down his face. The boy didn't want anyone to find him in his current state, and so pulled himself up to the nearest speaker, hiding himself behind it as he cried.

 

When Johnny and Jaehyun returned home from visiting a new cafe not far from the dorm, they were immediately greeted by an alarmed Taeyong.

"Have you seen Donghyuck?" Taeyong asked. "He said he was going out but didn't say where or when he would be back and he isn't answering any of anyone's texts and we don't know where he is or if he's ok."

"Woah," Johnny started, "Let's just calm down and think about this. Donghyuck isn't a very outdoorsy person, and when he does go out, he always drags one of us out with him incase he has to 'make social interactions with anyone'. You haven't said anyone else is missing, so he can't of gone far. He's probably in the practice studio or something and just turned his notifications off so they don't interrupt the music. I'll go check for him now."

Johnny, fortunately, saw Taeyong relax at the suggestion. The pair smiled at each other, communicating with only each other's faces. "Yes," Taeyong said, "You're probably right. Bring the rascal back safely."

Johnny laughed; as he turned to walk back out the dorm, he replied, "I will."

 

The walk to the NCT practice room was short, only located about 10 minutes away from the dorm (it was actually 8 minutes and 42 seconds, he remembers Donghyuck telling him). Johnny wandered slowly down the corridor of the practice rooms, towards the room on the end. Looking in the window on the door, he expected to see the younger boy dancing. When he was greeted with a seemingly empty practice room, Johnny frowned.

Pushing open the door, Johnny looked around the room. He caught a glimpse of two long legs, coming out from behind the speaker. Johnny walked over to the speaker and crouched down, alarmed with what he saw.

He saw Donghyuck with tear tracks down his face, fast asleep, curled into himself as if he was hurt. Johnny gently shook Donghyuck's legs in attempt to wake him up, startled when the boy in front of him awoke and whimpered out, "Please, that hurts."

"What hurts, Hyuck? Donghyuck please tell me what's wrong, why were you crying?"

The younger boy pushed himself up so he was sitting and fell forward to hug Johnny, the elder's quick reflexes catching Donghyuck in his arms.

"What happened, Hyuck, what hurts?" He adjusted them both so he was now sat behind Donghyuck, with the younger boy between his legs.

"I don't know what I did, hyung, I was practicing cherry bomb and when I went to do the split at the end, my knee starting hurting really bad and I fell. I tried to stand up but I fell again. Johnny hyung, it hurts so bad and I don't know what I did." A small tear had fell during his retelling of what happened, Johnny gently moving his hand to brush it away.

"Hey, it's ok, I'm just going to lift you up so I can carry you back to the dor-"

"No, it's fine, I don't need to be carried. I should be fine now, anyway." Donghyuck said. Realistically, he knew he wouldn't be able to stand up on it, but the part of him that didn't like feeling like he was needy or self-centred, was determined to walk by himself.

He escaped Johnny's grasp, balancing on his good leg and standing on it, before gingerly placing pressure onto his left leg, causing Donghyuck to cry out in pain and fall back down on top of Johnny.

"I'm sorry, hyung, did I hurt you? I didn't mean i-"

"Hey, it's ok, Hyuck, let me helo you. Now I'm going to lift you up so I can carry you back to the dorm. If I'm hurting you, please tell me."

Donghyuck stayed quiet this time, allowing Johnny to gently move him so he could lift him up easier. Donghyuck buried his face into Johnny's shoulder, wincing a little as Johnny lifted him up, his leg now hanging limply.

"Sorry." Donghyuck said, muffled by Johnny's hoodie that he had buried himself in.

Johnny sighed. "There's no need to be sorry, Hyuck. You haven't done anything wrong. Really, I should be apologising to you for hurting your leg when I moved you. Let's just get all your things and go back home. I think Doyoung's cooking tonight."

Johnny felt Donghyuck relax a little with that, Johnny knew the younger loved Doyoung's cooking. Johnny carried the boy over to the music box, allowing the younger to reach out and unplug his phone, cringing a little at all the messages he had received, before putting it in his pocket.

The two made their way to the door of the practice room, Johnny pushing it open with his foot, careful not to jostle the boy in his arms. He began the short 10 minute trek back to the dorm, Donghyuck falling back asleep in his arms.

Returning to the dorm, the door was already open, allowing Johnny to walk in with Donghyuck. The second the pair walked through the door, Taeyong was immediately fussing over Donghyuck.

"Is he ok? Why are you carrying him? Is he hurt?"

Johnny moved into the living room with Taeyong right behind him, worrying his poor self to death over the sleeping boy. Johnny carefully lowered Donghyuck onto the sofa, in attempts to not wake him and to not hurt his knee anymore. Turning back around to Taeyong, Johnny told the other man, "I found him in the studio asleep behind the speaker. He said he hurt his knee while practicing Cherry Bomb. I think he's hurt it pretty badly, because he couldn't stand on it without it buckling. I think we need to get it checked out."

"But we're right in the middle of promotions, what if he's hurt himself really badly, what will we do? Do you think it's because he's been working so hard?" Taeyong replied.

Johnny bit the inside of his lip, also unsure of what would happen. "It could be. Let's just get it checked out as soon as possible, see what's wrong with it and then see what we can do."

Donghyuck began to stir, waking up from his short nap. Taeyong was over by him in the second, asking him simple questions, like if he was ok and how bad the pain was, all in a low voice.

"Which knee is it?" Johnny heard.

"...My left one."

Johnny sat down on the other end of the sofa, asking Donghyuck if he could look at his knee. When Donghyuck nodded, he slowly rolled up the trouser leg. At a quick glance, it didn't look that bad, but Taeyong could see it was a little red and swollen and sensitive too, if Donghyuck's winces were anything to go by.

Carefully rolling the leg back down, Johnny looked at Taeyong, who was now telling Donghyuck they'll get it looked at by a doctor as soon as they can. Donghyuck wanted to protest, they were too busy for injuries, they were in the middle of promotions, that he could just sleep it off, but Johnny interrupted.

"Donghyuck, this could be serious, you could be really injured. We need to get it checked, ok? Remember, your health comes first, always. Well, maybe not always to the company, but definitely to us."

At that moment, Doyoung walked in announcing dinner was ready. He saw Donghyuck on the sofa and ran over to him.

"You silly kid, you need to tell us where you are, or at least keep your phone on you. What if you get hurt?"

"He did, actually," Taeyong stated. "He hurt his knee and didn't call us or anything!"

Donghyuck sighed, stopping Doyoung's rant before it began. "It's fine, now, though. I'm home and safe and only a little hurt. I'll be fine. But I'm hungry, so can I have some dinner, please?"

"Of course," Doyoung sighed in reply, shaking his head at the teen. "Johnny can help you eat."

"Doyoung hyung, I can eat myself you kno-" The look on Johnny's face made Donghyuck stop. He knew Johnny loved looking after him, as if Donghyuck was his child, and so the look on Johnny's face was one of complete yearning to dote on their youngest. Donghyuck sighed but agreed. 

 

Johnny went with Donghyuck and the manager to the doctor's appointment that Taeyong had arranged for the next morning. They both had to miss a fansign event, Donghyuck looking guilty, but feeling glad Johnny was there with him. 

The doctor told them Donghyuck had sprained his knee and would require at least one and a half week's rest. Donghyuck had to bury his face into Johnny's shoulder again to stop himself from crying. He wouldn't be able to perform for over a week, he was scared everyone would be angry at him but Johnny simply reassured him that it would be ok, that no one is mad with him, and that his health comes first.

Johnny arrived back to the dorm with Donghyuck, who now had crutches and a lollipop. He sat on the sofa with his knee propped up, laughing at Chenle and Renjun hobbling around with one crutch each.

Even though Donghyuck was upset he had to miss so much schedule, he thought he would be just fine as long as he had his friends and his Johnny hyung.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! yes this is a reupload. i originally posted this did at 3am and after rereading it, i felt a little unhappy with it, so I rewrote a couple of parts and now I feel better about it!
> 
> i have 2 more ideas for this series, one including hyuck comforting johnny, but if you have any ideas or anything you want to see leave a comment and dm me on twt @dreamiesintl !!
> 
> thank you again for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
